Bar Tops
by SunnyDay92
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a bartender in one of London's hottest night clubs, he's also in the market for a roommate. When customer Harry Potter presents himself as the perfect candidate, sparks fly. AU. Slash. Non magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Non magic story.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of Harry Potter, unfortunately.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"Keys, wallet, phone." I muttered to myself as I patted down my pockets, checking I had everything before I headed to work, "Oh, and the flyer."

I grabbed the flyer I had printed earlier off the kitchen counter, and folded it into my pocket. I'd stick it up beside the bar as soon as I got to work. I gave myself one last look over in the mirror by the apartment door before I left. I was wearing my usual uniform, black wife beater over loose jeans, a short black apron tied around my waist.

I walked the short way to the nearest underground station, passing my Oyster card over the terminal. I double checked the time on my phone, five o' clock, I had a good half an hour to get to work on time. The tube was packed as usual, and the hand rail dug into my side as I squeezed myself in between two arguing men. I endured their petty verbal sparring until it was my stop. I pushed my way through the crowd and just made it onto the platform before the doors closed.

It was a warm July evening and I enjoyed the quieter walk to Merlin's, the gay nightclub I bar tended at four nights a week. It was too early for the bouncers, Vinny and Greg to be manning the front doors, so I used the staff entrance, down the small alley to the right of the club. Luna and Dean, my fellow bartenders were already there. Luna was polishing glasses and Dean was sweeping the remants of last night's broken glasses from the dance floor. I greeted them with a wave as I signed in, quickly keying in my code then allowing the machine to scan my thumb print.

I sellotaped my flyer to the pillar at the corner end of the bar, smoothing it and making sure the print was clear and visible.

There was plenty to be done before nine o' clock, opening time. I set to work on loading trays of dirty glasses into the dishwasher. As I leaned on the bar top, waiting for the washer to complete it's cycle, Luna sidled over to me. She wore the same uniform as Dean and I, though she wore denim hot pants and sky high wedges instead of the loose jeans and plain black Vans I favoured. She had also accessorised her uniform with glitter green eye shadow and several bangles.

"Hey Luna, good night last night?" I smiled at her as I bent down to pull the glasses back from the machine. Luna had been a customer rather than an employee at Merlin's last night, and I'd seen her lead a pretty brunette to a taxi as I was locking up.

She sighed, "It was okay I guess, I took home this girl, Susie, but she was half asleep by the time we got to my place. I mean, I got a lick out this morning, but I was more in the mood for it last night, you know?"

I nodded, it happened.

"But I've arranged a date for this Sunday afternoon, I'm really looking forward to it." She absent mindedly braided the ends of her hair as we chatted, "Her name's Hannah, and she's so sweet."

"Good luck with that." I said, grabbing a rag and setting to work on polishing wine glasses.

Dean joined us then, stowing the sweeping brush behind the bar, "How's things Draco?"

"Not too bad, yourself?"

"Can't complain." Dean smiled, his usual easy going self. I sometimes thought that if Dean wasn't in a long term relationship, he and I would have really hit it off.

"Will Seamus be making an appearance tonight?" I asked, in reference to his partner.

"No, he's in Ireland for the weekend, it's his brother's birthday. I couldn't get the whole weekend off unfortunately, and there'd be no point in flying over just for one night." Dean explained, "How're things with you and Blaise?"

I grimaced, "Over. He moved out last week." I nodded my head to my flyer, "I'm in the market for a new roommate."

"I'm sorry man." Dean said, patting me on the back.

"It was for the best, we just wanted different things." I thought this was the gentlest way of phrasing the fact that I wanted to continue fucking other guys, whilst Blaise wanted total commitment. I didn't think he was being unreasonable, I just wasn't ready, I'm only twenty two after all.

At that moment, Sirius, the bar's manager and co-owner strode in, "Hey team!"

I always liked Sirius, he wasn't like a boss at all, he was like our mate. He and his best friend Remus had bought this place eight years ago when it was just a heap, and transformed it into one of the hottest gay clubs in London. I'd wondered when I'd first started if he and Remus were together, but Dean had told me that Sirius' partner James, had been killed ten years ago in a car crash, along with Remus' wife Lily. With the life insurance they'd received they bought the bar. It was a therapy for both of them in a way, a metaphor for rebuilding their lives, it gave them a focus. Neither Remus nor Sirius had dated since, they lived together as best friends, and that was enough.

"I just got a call from Colin, he'd won't be coming into work tonight, he's 'sick'." Sirius made air quotations as he said that, "So things will be tough tonight, but I'll lend a hand, so we'll just do our best.

Luna, Dean and I groaned in unison, "Just fire him Sirius!" Dean said, "He's rarely in, and if he is, he's late. He breaks things and he's so slow behind the bar."

"I know, I know, but you'll have to take it up with Remus, I don't have the heart to fire anyone."

We all rolled our eyes.

We continued with our work for the next few hours, changing the kegs in the basement an restocking the fridges, making sure all the taps were clean and that there was plenty of round trays slotted behind the cash register. Vinny and Greg turned up a half nine as usual, their red jackets marking them out as security. They unlocked the doors and slow stream of people began to trickle in.

I took my place behind the bar, checking my hair in the long mirror that ran along the wall. Looking good.

A dark haired guy approached the bar, I nodded to him, "What can I get you?"

"Pint of Bulmers please, with ice."

I grabbed a glass, throwing it and catching it once before opening the tap, I tipped some ice cubes into it with practiced speed and slid it across the counter to him, "That's three pounds twenty love."

He raised an eyebrow at the term of endearment, properly drawing my attention to his face for the first time. He was hot, really hot, he had that sexy 'just out of bed look' from his tousled hair and wide green eyes. I was so busy examining the curve of his lips that I didn't notice the five pound note until he shook it at me. I winked as I took it from him. I was a shameless flirt.

When I turned back from the register with his change, not twenty seconds later, he had disappeared into the growing crowd. I pocketed it as a tip and didn't even have time to look for his face again, as there were several waiting customers. I was really feeling the heat as I uncapped bottle after bottle, I'd fire Colin myself if Remus didn't.

The music was blaring and my hips moved independently to the beat. I glanced over at Luna as I pulled another pint, there must be a big lesbian crowd tonight because she was raking in the tips, notes disappeared into those tiny hot pants almost continuously.

In a rare moment of calm at the bar, I took to scanning the bar for the mystery man again, but he was nowhere to be found. I saw Dean punch a guy that slapped his ass as he roved between tables, collecting glasses. When he returned to the bar I grabbed a round tray of my own and used one hand to help me jump over the bar top. I thought picking up empty glasses was an excellent excuse for a more in depth search for the dark haired stranger.

I eventually saw him, leaning against the wall near the toilets, chatting up some guy. My fists clenched involuntarily and I thought it was best to head back to the bar before I interrupted in a rather physical fashion. _This is crazy_, I chided myself as I shoved the empty glasses haphazardly into the dishwasher, _you don't even know his name!_

The night passed in a busy, stressful blur and before I knew it it was an hour before closing and mystery man was back at the bar. He was pretty drunk and I assumed that either Luna or Dean had been serving him, or his new admirer had been buying.

"Double Jack Daniels." He ordered, taking a seat on one of the now vacant stools.

"Moving on the hard stuff?" I teased, a smirk lifting the corner of my mouth.

"Just leave it, I'll buy the bottle." He said with a wave of his hand as I went to restore the bottle to it's place on the shelf.

"All right." I said, racking up the rather large charge on the register.

He dipped his hand into his pocket and handed me a few notes.

"Rough day?" I asked, leaning my elbows on the bar top.

"I guess." He was quiet for a few moments then, "My best mate left for Australia today, off for the year. I'll really miss him."

"Oh." I said, not knowing what else to say.

He nodded towards the flyer I had put up earlier, "You don't know who put up that flyer do you?"

"Personally." I smirked, deciding to tease.

"What are they like? Because now Ron's gone I can't go on living in our old apartment, I can't afford a double rent."

"He's really hot, great body, wild in the sack."

That definitely got his interest, then he seemed to physically deflate, "You don't sleep where you eat."

That put a spanner in the works, "Just call the number, try it out. He'd be more than willing to . . cooperate." I flicked my tongue against my teeth, giving him the eye. What was wrong with me? I never chased, I got chased.

He tapped my number into his phone and I did a little dance on the inside.

He had no choice but to leave shortly after that, as the bar was closing up. He staggered slightly as he walked out, the empty bottle of Jack swinging from his hand. I couldn't believe I was so hung up on this guy after two drinks orders and a five minute conversation that was unknowingly about me.

Sirius let us go early without cleaning up completely, saying he and Remus would finish off and lock up. There aren't any tubes at this time of the night, so Luna and I got a lift home with Vinny as usual. Greg drove Dean home as they lived in the opposite direction. Vinny dropped me off at my apartment first, I was exhausted after the hectic day and barely had the energy to fit my key into the lock and turn it.

I didn't miss Blaise's presence in the apartment, I truly was better off without him. Though I would miss his cooking. I tossed my keys onto the counter and shrugged my jacket off, leaving it on the back of the two seater couch.

I was surprised to see that I had a new message on my answering machine. I pressed the button and my stomach lurched as I recognised the mystery man's voice.

"Hey Draco? Am I pronouncing that right, Draco? Anyway, I got your number from a flyer in Merlin's, it said you were looking for a roommate and I know it's late but I heard from a souce that you were pretty great to live with - "

I snorted, a source? Subtle.

"- So I wanted to get in before you'd given the room away. My name's Harry Potter - "

Harry Potter. His name is Harry Potter.

" - And if you could just give me a ring back in the morning, my mobile number is - "

I was too zoned out putting the name and the gorgeous face together that I missed the number and had to replay the message again, hastily scribbling it down on the back of a take out menu.

I would definitely be calling him first thing in the morning.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? Please leave a review, anonymous or otherwise! I've got big plans for this story, and you can expect some sexy scenes in the next chapter, I just don't want to rush into it without establishing Draco's way of life.**

**Also, while Draco may bartend by night, he's got another job on the side, a much more . . explicit one, just to keep himself comfortable! Can you guess what it is?**

**- C  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own any part of Harry Potter**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!  
**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

My alarm woke me the next day at half twelve. Groaning I rolled over and fumbled blindly on my nightstand for my phone. The afternoon sun was streaming in through the wooden blinds I'd been too tired to close last night, illuminating the light green walls. The apartment's previous occupant had chosen the colour and I hadn't been bothered enough to paint them a more masculine colour.

I sat up in bed, I had kicked the white duvet off of me during the night and it lay bundled up at the foot of the bed. I took a cigarette from the packet on the nightstand and then cursed when I realised my lighter was in the pocket of the jacket I'd left on the couch. I'd have to get up now. I padded barefoot into the combined kitchen and living area. I glanced my answering machine as I rifled through the jacket pockets, and remembered Harry Potter's message from last night. Once I had lit my cigarette and taken that first glorious drag, I took the phone from it's charging cradle and keyed in the number he'd given.

Someone answered after several rings, "Hello?" His voice was sleepy.

"Can I speak to Harry Potter please?"

"Speaking."

"Harry, hi, this is Draco Malfoy, you called last night about the apartment?" I reminded him.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah. Thanks for getting back to me." He sounded much more alert now.

"Well it's yours if you want it." I said as I exhaled a cloud of smoke, aiming it towards the ceiling.

"Seriously? You don't want a character reference or an interview or anything?" He sounded doubting.

"Nope, just turn up whenever you're ready to move in."

"That's great, I'll see you in a couple of days then. Thanks very much."

"You're very welcome." I was sure he could hear the smirk in my voice, "If you could just give me your email address I'll send you directions and rent details and all that kind of stuff."

"Yeah no problem it's eh," he coughed in an embarrassed sort of way, "prettygreeneyes no spaces, all lower case. It's a yahoo address."

I wrote it down on the take out menu under his mobile number, "Great, I'll talk to you later then Harry Potter."

"Yeah, see you." He said happily, and then he hung up.

I stubbed out the butt of my cigarette in an ugly mug Blaise had forgotten, and set about making some brunch for myself. I made a simple grilled cheese sandwich and as I dribbled soy sauce in the shape of a smiley face over the melted cheese, I wondered if Harry was much of a cook.

Merlin's was only open Wednesday to Saturday and though it paid pretty well and I raked in the tips, I had another job on the side which I referred to as my 'Rainy Day Money Spinner'. I was due at the set for three o'clock and it was all the way on the other side of London, so as soon as I tidied away my meal I took a quick shower before dressing in a pair of jeans I'd worn a few days ago and mint green t-shirt I'd picked up in a sale once. It was one of my favourites, on the front it read 'So what're we going to do tonight Brain?' and on the back ' . . The same thing we try to do every night Pinky, TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!'. It made me laugh every time, Pinky and the Brain had been one of my favourite shows as a kid.

I managed to get a seat on the the train this time, and whiled away the hour long journey wondering what living with Harry Potter would be like. Would he be lazy, dirty, tidy, a neat freak? Would he complain about me bringing other guys home? Would he mind that I smoked? Did he smoke? And most importantly, how long would he abide by his 'You don't sleep where you eat' rule?

I hopped off the train one stop before the final destination and made my way to the large familiar industrial estate. Borgin and Burke's Productions was located in a big office block that one would take for an insurance provider's had it not been for the the silhouette of a naked woman beneath the company name. I'd first gotten involved with Borgin and Burke's when one of their directors, Severus had seen me dancing at a club in London one night when I was out with a few friends. He'd given me his card and asked if I was interested in a little amateur work, that there was a lot of money in it. And here I was, ten videos and two feature length movies later, a small time amateur porn actor. I couldn't act for shit but thankfully porn viewers weren't looking for a performance akin to Daniel Day Lewis.

I headed up two flights of stairs, past the hetero department and knocked on Severus' office door.

"Come in!"

I stepped inside his office, there were pictures of naked men all over the walls, several stacks of porn magazines and on a shelf behind his desk, in pride of place, an AVN award, the highest honour that could be bestowed on a director in the adult film industry. Serverus was rifling through his filing cabinet, he turned around as I entered.

"Ahh Draco, just on time. You can head on up to the hair and make up department, Lavender's waiting for you. Here's your script." He tossed a very thin manuscript across the desk to me, I picked it up and looked at the title 'Larry's Large One.' Wonderful.

"Thanks." Severus really gave me the creeps with his greasy hair and weird accent, and the way he was always hard during shoots.

"You'll be playing Stephen, bottom as usual." He informed me.

I nodded, no change there.

What Severus refered to as the 'Hair and Make Up Department' was really just one room with two mirrors and two chairs, that also doubled as the changing room. Lavender the stylist was standing in front of one of the chairs, a tub of hair gel in her hand.

"Hi honey." She smiled affectionately at me, "All ready?"

I nodded and slid into the chair in front of her, "I hope we won't be going as extreme today as we did the last time." I joked, chuckling.

The last video I'd done, 'Pierre Does Paris', I'd been put in full drag, hair extensions and a French maid's outfit. I blushed just thinking about how'd I'd felt with the tip of my cock dangling below the puffy white hem of the minuscule skirt. It had been the only time I'd ever done drag and I made a promise to myself never to do it again, no matter how much Severus offered me.

"Don't worry, you'll just be your natural beautiful boy self today." Lavender assured me, squeezing my shoulders, "Just a little blush and some serious bed head, you're meant to have been exercising after all."

I read over my script as she began styling my hair, learning my very few lines. Just as I was ready to get changed my co star for the day, Oliver entered the dressing room.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" He smiled in his normal easy going way.

I squirmed a little on the inside, I loved bottoming with Oliver. He had a full eight inches and he knew how to use it, I would have no problem getting it up today, especially as I wasn't in a dress.

He kissed me on the cheek, "Great to see Draco, I've been looking forward to this scene all week."

I smirked at him, "Glad to hear it."

At that point Lavender called us both over to the single rack of clothes, and began shoving items into our arms. We stripped off without shame, it wasn't as though we'd never seen each other naked before, and Lavender had definitely seen more than what we were about to reveal.

She handed me a pretty standard outfit, drawstring tracksuit pants (for easy access) and a navy polo shirt. I pulled them both on over my own socks and boxers. Lavender used an old window cleaner bottle to squirt water on my armpits, around my neck line and on my back, making it appear as though I had been sweating heavily. They were having a little more trouble dressing Oliver as the script described him as a 'sexy business man' and neither were too sure how to make the only suit they had, an off the rack grey one, sexy.

I headed down to the studio where Severus and his sound technician, Bellatrix were already set up and waiting impatiently.

"Oliver will be down in a few minutes," I informed them, "he's having a bit of a wardrobe malfunction."

Bellatrix tutted, "What does it matter what he's wearing, he'll be naked for most the video anyway."

"Let's just get started with Draco anyway, the scene opens with him." Severus said

The set consisted of a standard gym changing room, with a row of lockers, wooden benches and plenty of towels. Linoleum with a blue and green tile pattern had been laid down under the props, making it seem more realistic. Bellatrix stuffed an empty gym bag into one of the lockers with a scowl on her face. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at her and instead settled myself with picturing her falling off a cliff in my mind.

Oliver appeared then, apologising for holding things up. The suit really was terrible, the waist band of the trousers was far too large for him and the sleeves ended several centimetres above his wrists.

"Draco are you ready?" Severus called.

I looked over and nodded.

"Ok then, action."

I entered stage left, panting and opened one of the lockers. I took the gym bag from it and took a seat on one of the wooden benches. I shook my arms and head as though I had just enjoyed a rigorous exercise routine. I slipped off my runners first, placing them in the bag. As I was pulling my polo shirt over my head Oliver took his cue and entered the 'locker room'. I glanced over my shoulder at him as the script said, then took my shirt off completely. He very obviously gave me the eye and I smirked at him.

"Good work out?" He asked.

"Yeah, really eh, worked up a sweat." I winked as instructed to, though I really had no idea why anyone would wink after a line like that.

I pulled off my socks next, then stepped out of my tracksuit pants. As I was folding them into the bag, Oliver came up behind me and placed his hands on my waist, lining his crotch up with my ass.

"I could think of a better way of working up a sweat." He said.

I was glad I was facing away from the camera because I couldn't help but grin as he delivered that terrible line.

"Oh yeah?" I said in what I hoped was a suggestive way, "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking I'd bend you over this bench then fuck your pretty little brains out." He thrust his hips forward, to emphasise his point.

I let out a loud moan, then turned to face 'Larry'. I dropped to my knees in front of him and began undoing his belt, looking up into his face as I did so. He fisted a hand into my blonde hair to steady himself. The trousers were so large for him they fell to ankles without any assistance from me once the cheap leather belt was open. I leaned in an nuzzled my face against the soft cotton of his boxers. He was rock hard already and I couldn't help but clench my ass muscles at the thought of him being inside me.

I pulled his swollen cock over the wasitband of his boxers, pushing them down to his ankles as I did so. I winked at him again before I took him in my mouth, thinking to myself how I'd kick someone in the balls if they winked at me before sucking me off. I lowered my head to suck on his tight balls, taking each one into my mouth in turn and rolling it around with my tongue. Oliver's fingers twisted tighter into my hair and he let out an exaggerated groan.

I pulled back to gently lick the tip, then widened my mouth to suck on the head, one of my hands moving up to rub smalls circles on his balls. I relaxed my mouth and allowed him to thrust forward, pushing himself further in until he bumped against the back of my throat. I concentrated hard on breathing through my nose as I began to bob my head.

"And cut!" Severus' voice interrupted.

I knelt back onto my heels, allowing Oliver's great cock to fall from between my lips. He grinned down at me and ruffled my hair, "As good as ever."

"Ok," Severus began, getting up out of his folding chair, "that was fine, we'll be cutting straight to the fucking next to Oliver strip off then prep Draco, I'm not wasting film on him being stretched, no one wants to see that."

I argued in my mind that I'd have no objections to watching a guy take a few fingers up his ass, but didn't say anything. I wasn't paid to give my opinion.

Oliver took off his hideous grey suit jacket and equally hideous pale yellow shirt and mustard coloured tie. I pulled down my boxers and stepped out of them, then took a seat on the bench once more.

Oliver sat beside and immediately moved his hand to my legs, "Open them."

I complied, spreading my legs as wide as they could go. One of Oliver's lube slicked fingers circled my hole before pushing inside.

"How was work last night?" He asked, making conversation.

"Pretty hectic." I said, "Met my new roommate, although he doesn't know it's me he's moving in with yet."

Oliver looked confused and I proceeded to explain how I'd described myself as someone else.

"He's hot then yeah?" He questioned.

"Oh yeah." My voice turned into a loud moan as Oliver shoved a second finger into me.

"You've got a really tight ass Draco, no wonder Severus has us doing this off camera, we'll be here ages." Oliver grinned.

I smiled back, "You shouldn't be complaining, you're the one who's going to be fucking it."

He continued pumping his fingers into me in silence for a while then, "So when's he moving in?"

"In a couple of days I think - " I gasped loudly as Oliver began to scissor his fingers, " - But I got his email address, so I was thinking maybe a little cam to cam on msn tonight, reveal myself. When he didn't know it was me he would be moving in with, he said he'd never fuck someone he rooms with, so I'm going to have to get around that. I was thinking of sending him a link to the site, let him watch a few of my videos, what do you think?"

"I think he'd be crazy not to fuck you when you're gagging for it."

I laughed then let out a little yelp when Oliver added a third finger.

"I think we're ready here Severus!" Oliver called over to him.

Severus strode over, "Ok then. Draco on your knees on the bench facing the camera, then I want you Oliver behind him."

We nodded our understanding and I moved to kneel on the bench. Oliver kissed my cheek and my shoulder as he pushed his huge erection into me, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles on my hips.

"And action!"

Almost immediately Oliver began thrusting into me hard, my back arched and I willed my muscles to relax and absorb the thrusts.

As scripted, I began to yell and moan, "OH YES, YES OLIVER! OH - "

"Cut!" Severus shouted angrily, "His name is Larry Draco!"

"Oh right, sorry." I apologised.

"Action!"

Oliver began his fast rhythm, pulling my hips up higher so he could get deeper inside me until his tip brushed over my prostate and I yelled for real, "Oh fuck! Yes, fuck me harder!" He was pounding into me now and I was aching to come, but I knew I couldn't, Severus would kill me, so I just gripped the edge of the bench harder, fighting off the temptation to move a hand to my dick.

"Cut!"

Oliver let out a groan of frustration from behind me and I gave him a small smile over my shoulder, letting him know I felt the same.

"Change position, final scene. Oliver you sit on the bench then I want you Draco, in his lap. Understood."

We nodded in unison and moved into position. Oliver helpfully held his huge cock up straight in his fist and I slid onto it with a moan and a contented sigh. His hands moved to under my thighs and he held my feet up off the ground, my legs wide and spread. I braced my own hands on his sturdy thighs and gave a few test lifts, my arms burned from the strain.

"That won't work unfortunately." I murmured, "I won't be able to lift myself up more than once or twice without my legs on the ground."

Oliver nodded and gently released my thighs. I spread my legs as wide as I could, thanking my lucky stars that I was taller than Oliver as my extra leg length allowed me to put my legs over his thighs, yet still have my feet on the ground, I was able to move up and down with ease now. I gave Severus a thumbs up to show that we were ready.

"Action!"

I pushed myself up off Oliver's swollen cock until only the very tip was inside me, then slammed my body downwards, "Yes Larry! Fuck my ass! Harder!"

Oliver thrust his own hips upwards to meet my ass, "Oh fuck Stephen, you're so hot and tight!"

In no part of the script had we introduced ourselves to one another, yet we still knew each other's names. Ridiculous.

I was now bouncing up and down in Oliver's lap, gasping for breath, desperate to come, "Please touch me . . Larry."

Oliver immediately moved his hand to roughly fist my cock. It only took one or two strokes and I was coming, my cum lashed upwards across my own chest, and also splattered across the linoleum, my ass pulsing and my body spasming. I rode Oiver's cock faster and squeezed around him as hard as I could. My efforts were rewarded when I felt him practically explode inside me, coating my inner walls.

"Cut!"

I collapsed backwards against Oliver's chest with a contented sigh, he licked my neck and said, "You were fantastic as always."

"As were you."

I pulled off of him and stood up. Severus and Bellatrix had already disappeared off to the editing room in the hope of getting the video up in the next few hours, Oliver and I were pretty popular. The unfortunate caretaker, Filch, sidled into the room to clean up our mess.

Oliver and I left together once we were dressed and ready to go, collecting our pay cheques at the front office as we went.

"I'm heading to the pub now to meet a few mates for a pint if you fancy coming along?" He offered.

"No thanks, I've a man to seduce via webcam remember? But thanks for offering." I smiled.

"No bother, the next day. Good luck with Harry."

We went our separate ways then, me heading for the train and him for the pub.

It was almost half seven by the time the train pulled into my stop and I was starving, I hadn't eaten anything since that cheese toasty. I picked up some fish and chips on my way back to my apartment, the delicious salt and vinegar smell causing my stomach to rumble. I devoured them as soon as I got inside, eating them straight from the bag. The only way to eat fish and chips in my opinion.

I brought my laptop to the couch when I was finished, along with a beer and a cigarette. I opened my web messanger programme and added Harry's email address to my contacts. I was delighted to see he was online and took a swig from my beer before opening a new conversation.

**Dragonslayer**: Hey Harry, this your new room mate, Draco.  
**Prettygreeneyes**: Hey, I was hoping you'd be online.  
**Dragonslayer**: Well I decided it was time 2 reveal ourselves to one another. Cam?  
**Prettygreeneyes**: Yeah 1 sec.

I lit my cigarette as I waited for the webcams to synchronise, excited to see his face when he recognised me. His face appeared on the small screen, every bit as gorgeous as he'd been last night. I watched him squint at the screen, taking a long drag as I did.

**Dragonslayer**: Well?  
**Prettygreeneyes**: You're the bartender.  
**Dragonslayer**: Amongst other things.  
**Prettygreeneyes**: I thought you said you'd be hot!

I stared incredulously at the screen, how dare he! Then I blushed as I saw him laugh.

**Prettygreeneyes**: Lol. I'm kidding )  
**Dragonslayer**: You better be.  
**Prettygreeneyes**: So about your apartment, it's not a crap hole is it?

We traded information about my apartment for the next few minutes, then moved onto general 'get to know you' chit chat. By the time I was finished my beer and had smoked another cigarette, I was feeling brave enough to send him a link to Borgin and Burke Productions' site.

**Prettygreeneyes**: No work tonight?  
**Dragonslayer**: No, it's closed Sundays . . . I was at my other job today Prettygreeneyes: What's your other job?  
**Dragonslayer**: I'll show you ;)

I opened Borgin and Burke's in my web browser and called up what I thought was my best video. I had filmed it several months ago and it showed myself and another porn actor, Marcus, at it like rabbits on a large silk covered bed. I copied the link into the messenger box, then nervously pressed send. He didn't reply for several minutes.

**Prettygreeneyes**: Jesus Christ.  
**Dragonslayer**: That's my day job Prettygreeneyes: How am I supposed to live with you now I've seen that? :P

I decided to play it cool and leave him to stir and wank off to thoughts of me

**Dragonslayer**: I gtg. See you Wed. Moving day! kisses x x  
**Prettygreeneyes**: See you then xo

I closed my laptop triumphantly, and drank another beer as a celebration.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? Please leave a review, I accept anonymous, though I won't be able to reply to them unfortunately.**

**Next chapter: Harry's POV! What would you like to see?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter.**

**Thanks for your reviews guys!  
**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I arrived at work half and hour earlier than I usually did on Monday morning. I had barely slept a wink last night, images of that bartender's naked body rolled around in my mind every time I closed my eyes. I couldn't allow myself to think like that. I had a found a nice apartment at a really reasonable rate, two things almost impossible to come by together. I only had to keep it in my pants around Draco Malfoy for twelve months, then it would be back in with my very heterosexual best friend.

The library was quite as the grave as I unlocked the front doors, though considering it wasn't due to open for another hour that was normal. I took a seat behind the main desk and turned on the computer. It was a pretty old model and I whiled away it's starting up time by making myself a cup of tea in the small staff canteen. By the time I had returned the desktop was loaded. I called up the Internet browser and had Borgin and Burkes' website address half typed in before I had realised what I was doing. I mentally slapped myself and pressed the little red 'x' in the corner.

I sighed heavily, leaning back against the swivel chair, one hand pressed to my forehead. I was already a little obsessed with this guy, and I hadn't even moved in. I forced myself to open a my email account and begin an email to Ron.

_Ron,_

_How was the flight to Oz? I'm assuming you've got major jet lag and are probably too wrecked to drop me a line, rather than that your plane fell out of the sky, though I'm sure that would have been on the news. I've no idea what time it even is in Australia. Anyway, things are grand here. I packed up most of my stuff yesterday. I'm sad to see our old place go :( So many memories. Although I did have to move the couch a little to cover up vomit strain from that twenty four hour bender last year. You know the one I mean :P I found a new place, pretty much by coincidence. It sounds great, I'm moving in tomorrow. I'll be sharing with this bloke, Draco Malfoy, Ron you should see him, though you wouldn't appreciate him. I couldn't even admit this to myself but I'll admit it to you, he's amazing. Sex on legs.  
I better go, I'm writing this in work. Let me know you're still alive._

_Harry._

At half nine Neville strolled into work bang on time, "Morning Harry, you're in early."

I nodded, looking up from the account books I had been looking over out of sheer determination not to let the mouse stray towards that internet symbol, "Good morning Neville. How was your weekend?"

"It was good, went down the pub with Justin and a few of the lads on Saturday, then went round my gran's for a lovely Sunday roast yesterday." He grinned, "You?"

"It was ok, Ron left for Australia on Saturday and our lease expires today, so I'm moving into a new apartment tomorrow."

He looked at me in interest, "Cool, where is it? I'll bring over a welcome gift." He laughed.

"Knowing you it'll probably be some weird cactus. It's not far from here actually, about two tube stops, which will be handy. It's only for the year though, until Ron comes back from his adventures."

By the time Neville had returned with his own cup of tea, several people had rambled into the library. It turned out to be a very busy day, with three tour groups visting. The library was very large and housed many famous illustrated manuscripts and documents that drew a lot of senior citizen tour groups. I was so busy running up and down to the reference section and checking out books that I didn't get time to check for a reply from Ron until it was nearly time for me to go home.

_Harry,_

_Calm down mate, I'm alive and well. More than well actually. You won't believe this, looks like we're both in for a little lovin' in the coming days. I got seated next to this gorgeous girl, Hermione (weird name I know) on the plane over and after twenty four hours of pretty much constant conversation, we discovered we got on pretty well :P Unfortunately I did not get to join the mile high club ): She's on her own too and we've since buddied up, we checked into the same hostel and everything. I'm writing this in an Internet cafe at the moment while she's out scouting presents for her parents.  
About your roommate situation, nice to see I've been replaced already. Joking. I say GO FOR IT MATE.  
Better run, ths place is charging me a fortune and I need to keep my change for the pints._

_Talk soon, Ron._

I read over his reply several times, mouthing the words 'Go for it mate.' to myself. I decided I needed a second opinion.

I knocked rapidly on the white, double paned door. Ginny answered in record time.

"Harry?"

"Hey Gin." I pushed past her into her living area.

She followed me, her hands on her hips. She was only wearing a slinky purple nightie and her hair was dishevelled, "What's the crisis this time?"

I flopped onto her couch, "What makes you think I'm having a crisis?"

"You only ever come by my place when you have a crisis. Is it a boy problem?"

"Yes." I decided to be honest.

"Any why didn't you consult my brothers on this? They have a little more expertise in the area of boys don't you think? Being boys themselves."

"Because three of them are currently out of the country, one's possibly the most boring man in existence and can you imagine Fred and George giving legitimate dating advice?"

"True. Well you sit tight, I'll make some tea, put on Mean Girls and we talk it out."

She was as good as her word and returned with two steaming mugs and the dvd in hand. Mean Girls was Ginny's favourite film because it featured a sassy red head. Her words not mine. I watched it for Aaron Samuels.

Just as I was about to start dishing my thoughts on Draco, a voice interrupted, "Borrowed your knickers Gin, hope you don't mine."

I sat bolt upright, looking over the back of the couch and saw a girl with waist length blonde hair and large pale blue eyes walking away from Ginny's bedroom.

She smiled at me, "Oh, hi, I'm Luna. How's things?"

"They're fine yeah." I swivelled around to face Ginny, "You should have told me you had company, I'd have come back later."

"Don't worry, I'm heading off now." The girl said easily, "See you later Gin, you were a great shag." She leaned over Ginny's side of the couch and kissed her cheek.

"Bye hun, send me a text next time you're around."

"Will do, bye." And with a small wave, this Luna was gone.

Ginny turned back to me as though nothing had happened, "Now, your crisis?"

I shook my head like a dog getting rid of water, "Yes. Well you see I have this whole belief that you should never fuck around with someoe you live with, unless you're involved in a proper relationship obviously. But now, my belief is about to be shot to hell because I'm moving in with _literally _the hottest man I've ever seen tomorrow."

Ginny nodded as I spoke, "Then get involved with him in a proper relationship. Obviously."

"I don't want a relationship at the moment. Not yet."

Ginny took my hand and rubbed it softly with her thumb, giving me a small smile, "Don't you think it's time to move on? It's been a while, nearly two years."

"I know." I pinched the bridge of nose.

"He wasn't good for you Harry. He ruined you. Maybe this new roommate can fix you."

"I am fixed. I'm fine now." We both knew that wasn't totally true. "I just . . Living with Ron was so easy, natural as breathing. I could be myself. I'm young, I want to stay living with a mate and continue having one night stands. I'm not rushing into anything ever again."

"I'm not saying that you're to rush into it, just see how things go."

"I guess . . Thanks Gin."

"No problem."

After that we finished the film, pausing several times for tea breaks. By the time I got home I had decided I would stick to my original plan. My relationship with Draco Malfoy would be purely platonic.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed Harry's POV (: Please leave a review!**

**Next up: Moving day!  
**


End file.
